musicidolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jin
Kim Seok Jin, mas conocido por su nombre artistico; Jin. Forma parte de un grupo muy reconocido en corea, llamado BTS, siendo este el mayor en edad a comparacion de los demas miembros. Perfil * Nombre Real: '''Kim Seok Jin (김석진) * '''Nombre Artístico: '''Jin (진) * '''Apodos: Worldwide Handsome, jinnie, dorito body y door guy, entre otros * Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Visual, Compositor y mc. * Fecha de Nacimiento: '''04-Diciembre-1992 (27 Años) * '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Anyang-Gwangcheon, Corea del Sur. * '''Estatura: '''179 cm * '''Peso: '''60 kg * '''Tipo de Sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario * '''Signo zodiacal Chino: '''Mono * '''Agencia: '''Big Hit Entertainment. Sobre Jin * '''Grupo Kpop: BTS ** Posición: Visual, Vocalista, Actor y Bailarín. * Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (intermedio), mandarín (intermedio) e inglés (básico). * Familia: Padres y hermano mayor * 'Hobbies: '''Cocinar, jugar Nintendo, leer mangas y tomarse selcas. * '''Modelo a seguir: '''TOP de BIGBANG * '''Chica ideal: '''Una chica cuya apariencia y personalidad sea similar a la de un cachorro , buena en la cocina, amable y que cuide bien de él, le gustaria que mida entre 1.60cm y 1.66cm, no le importa cuanto pese y prefiere una chica que este entre los años 991 - 2002 (alguien como scarlett johansson) * '''Color favorito: '''rosa y azul * '''Actor favorito: '''Leonardo Di Caprio. * Le apodan Worldwide Handsome, jinnie, dorito body y door guy, entre otros * Es el mejor amigo de Kidoh de ToppDogg, ya que este antes sería uno de los miembros BTS. * Es el que mejor cocina en el grupo. * fue a la Universidad en la cual estudia Arte y filmación (Actuación) * Trabajo en su adolescencia como Butón (Botones, recepcionista) Hace mención de ello en el capítulo 7 de American Hustle life. * Se ha introducido más en la producción de las canciones de BTS con el Mini Álbum In the mood for love PT.1 * Ha participado en la producción de las canciones de BTS, del rap de junto a RM en No more dream, como en Propose, Love is not over y Fun boys, entre otras. * Los demás miembros dicen que entre los miembros Jin es quien mejor cuerpo tiene. * Su numero favorito es el 4 * Es el miembro que suele limpiar el dormitorio. * En el grupo, es más cercano a V (kim taehyung) y a RM (kim namjoon) * Jin dice que parpadea mucho su ojo izquierdo cuando tiene hambre * Dice que una palabra que lo describe es ''Hidetoshi (Llamado Youngmin en corea) De doraemon, V dice que se parece a Jin. * Los miembros dijeron que suele ser tranquilo, pero que cuando están todos juntos, se vuelve hiperactivo. * Puede caminar como la niña del exorcista (con la espalda doblada hacia atrás). * Le gusta ver películas de animación. * Siempre cubre su boca cuando ríe. * Siente que se ve terrible si se mira al espejo mientras baila. * Dice que cuando come es feliz. * Su forma de comer se parece a la de un conejo. * En una ocasión se asusto por que V empezó a aplaudir dormido. * Le gustaría hacer paracaidismo. * Esta conforme con todo su cuerpo pero su parte preferida son sus mejillas ya que son tensas. * Jimin cree que Jin es un chico guapo y de gran corazón. * En el KCON L.A se incluyo a Jin junto con Gong Chan (B1A4), Hong Bin (VIXX), JongHyun (CNBLUE) y L.Joe (Teen Top) como los visuales del concierto. * En el nuevo vídeo Danger mostró su lado mas varonil por su nuevo color de cabello. * Jin nombro a los tres mas inquietos del grupo V, JungKook y Jimin, dejando aparte a RM,J-Hope, suga y el mismo. * En Idol Staring Battle fue el miembro que más tiempo llevo sin pestañear su tiempo fue 5 min y 13 seg. * Suga eligió a Jin entre todos los demás miembros del grupo como el que mas necesitaba de su madre, también dijo que incluso Jin se podía quedar horas hablando con ella por teléfono. * Sale a trotar todas las noches con Jimin y hacen juntos ejercicios de brazos. * Jin hace Snowboarding y le gusta demasiado la natación. * Jin comparte hobbys con V, como leer mangas y series de anime. * Hizo un cover de Ra.D "Mom" por el Día de los Padres (8 de mayo), que lo publicó en su blog y en Sound Clound. * Es el miembro que tiene la espalda mas ancha del grupo.